April Fool's Disaster
by esprit en deuil
Summary: Tony picks the wrong day to confess his feelings to Tim. Slash Tony/Tim, Gibbs/Tony kinda father/son relationship. some OOC may be seen.


_**A/N:This was written as a response to an prompt down at NCIS kink meme. The prompt was basically that on April fool's day Tony confesses his love to someone and the other thinks he's pulling a prank on them. This is what came of it. **_

Tim glanced at Tony's desk nervously before moving his attention back to his computer screen. It was 1st of April and the April fools day and it had just hit noon. By this time the previous year, Tim had had his fingers glued to his table top, his chair had collapsed after Tony had removed all of the screws and his lunch had somehow gotten switched to one of the tofu rolls Kate loves so much. And that had just been the beginning of his suffering.

But this year there had been nothing and the quiet was making Tim jumpy. Kate was out with the flu and wouldn't be in and Gibbs was tied up in meetings the whole day, that just left Tim and Tony alone in their part of the bullpen, so if it wasn't enough that it was April fools day, Tony would be in charge the whole day: the perfect opportunity to make Tim's life a living hell.

And still- nothing. Tony was just sitting there, staring at his computer screen, looking as if he was lost in thought, probably not even seeing the report he was supposed to be writing. Tim watched the man's profile, admiring the strong features of the man he had a crush on, he watched the man for a while and all of a sudden it was like a light bulb had went of in his head and he grinned, satisfied as if he's just figured out a great mystery.

Tony was playing him, that must be it. He was making him wait, putting the younger agent on edge before pulling his prank, or better yet, maybe the prank was that there was no prank! No, that couldn't be it, there must be a prank, so it was the first option, make Tim crazy by making him wait for the prank and making him look over his shoulder the whole day.

Tim smirked as he watched Tony out of the corner of his eye, now that he thought he had the whole thing figured out he might be able to get some actual work done.

Tony stared at the computer screen not really seeing what was showing on it. Today he was alone with McGee by their desks and being the senior field agent he knew that he was in charge for the day, but his mind was too occupied to really take advantage of the situation.

Tony's mind kept going to the man sitting by the desk right next to his one. Tim had caught his eye pretty quickly after the geek joined the team and for a year now Tony had battled his attraction to the younger man, but he was starting to rethink his decision.

The previous night, Tony had gone out clubbing with one of his buddies and he'd woken up that morning in a strange bed with an unpleasant pain in his ass, left there by another night of getting fucked by some nameless guy who couldn't care less about going slow or being gentle and caring, and to be honest, Tony hadn't expected him to be any of those things.

But the thing was, he was starting to wish for something more. He wasn't as young as he used to be and the thought of settling down and having a meaningful relationship for a change was starting to sound really appealing. He no longer wanted to be alone and he knew that the one he wanted, was Tim.

With that thought Tony gathered his courage and opened the instant message box at the bottom of his screen and sent a message to Tim, asking him to go to drinks with him after work. He didn't dare to look up and so missed the knowing and a bit smug look on the younger man's face as he read the IM.

A few minutes later a ping sounded from his computer, signaling the arrival of an positive response. After they exchanged a few more messages to settle the details they both went back to work. Tony feeling relieved that he's managed to take the first tentative step towards making Tim know his feelings and Tim feeling confident that he could turn around whatever trick the older agent would play on him.

* * *

When four a clock rolled around and Gibbs was still tied in a meeting, Tony told Tim to head home. They'd agreed that they'd meet at a local bar in a few hours and both men wanted to go home and get something to eat and change before going out.

Tony let himself home and stripped his clothes on his way to the bathroom to shower. He wanted to be clean and fresh looking when he met with McGee. He scrubbed himself clean before shutting the shower and with a towel tied around his waist, he went to his wardrobe.

Tony stood in front of his closet for a while, just thinking what he should wear. He dismissed the suits immediately, he finally decided to wear his black jeans that hugged his ass and made it look good. The shirt was a bit more difficult to pick, but finally he settled for a green button down that was tight, but not too tight and did nice things to his chest.

He took one last look of himself in the mirror and styled his hair to perfection. Once he was satisfied with the look, he made his way to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. By now he was getting nervous again and decided to eat something light that wouldn't sit too heavily on his rolling stomach. He had no idea how Tim would react to him making a pass at the younger man, he suspected that the probie wasn't as straight as he might want people to think. But even if he liked men, there would still be the question if he liked Tony like that. It was the not knowing that was killing him. Tony gave a wry smile as he thought that after tonight he's definitely know for sure.

He finished eating and looked at the clock, "show time" he whispered to his reflection on the hallway mirror on his way out of the apartment.

Tim was already sitting at the bar when Tony arrived. They greeted each other and after Tony ordered a drink for himself, he lead the younger man over to a booth and sat down.

McGee seemed to hesitate for a second before he too slipped into the booth and the men just sat for a while enjoying their drinks.

Tony drank his beer rather quickly and with a glance at Tim's still half full bottle excused himself to go get more beer. He was getting more and more nervous as the moment of truth neared. He arrived at the var and ordered their drinks and waited for the bartender to bring the bottles. He looked at Tim and saw the other man looking at him, so he put on a wide smile and waved at his companion before turning back to the bar to get the drinks.

Tim watched Tony get up and head for the bar to get them new beers, a smirk on his face 'now what are you planning to do to the beer..' He thought as he saw Tony order the beverages for them. He thought that it was pretty obvious that Tony's prank was somehow connected to the drink, McGee did after all have half of his old bottle left. He watched as Tony smiled and waved and his suspicion grew even more and by the time the other man returned and handed him one of the bottles, Tim was certain that the beer had something funny in it.

Tony sat down in the booth and took a long pull of his bottle before taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the revelation. He looked McGee in the eye and with one last drink decided to open his mouth and get it over with.

"There was a reason I asked you here tonight Tim" Tony dropped his eyes to look at the table top so he missed the smirk on the other man's face.

"Oh, Really?"

"Yeah, you see, I've been thinking a lot and I knew I had to tell you how I feel and I thought what the hell and,-" as he realized that he was rambling Tony took a deep breath and just blurted out "I think I really like you Tim"

Tim was shocked, he knew that Tony would try to pull a fast one on him, but this?

"Tony, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this" Tony thought that he might as well go for a broke and leaned forward to press his lips on Tim's. He enjoyed the short contact and reluctantly pulled away to look at the younger man.

Tim hadn't expected this, hadn't expected Tony to go this far for a prank, but he decided to not call Tony on it, but rather turn the situation to his own advantage. He'd liked Tony for a while and knew the other man was a ladies man and wouldn't look twice at geek, a male geek at that. Tim smiled as he thought that this was the perfect opportunity to have a bit of a fun with Tony and get off himself Scott free so to speak.

So Tim smiled at Tony seductively and stood up.

"Maybe we could take this to somewhere more private?" Tim suggested and held out a hand for Tony.

The older man couldn't believe his luck and promptly took the offered hand and stood up. Together the men went outside where Tim pushed Tony to an alley that ran next to the bar and once there, he pushed the other man against the wall.

McGee ravished Tony's mouth and relished at the opportunity, it was a pity that this would probably be his only time to kiss the tempting man, and it would be hard to know that Tony's feelings for him were just a joke, but for now Tim would make the most of it.

The two men kissed and groped for what felt like ages, but when Tim felt Tony slide a hand inside his pants to cup his ass, the geek decided to end it before they went too far and it would be impossible for Tim to let go. So with a huge effort Tim pushed Tony away.

"Tony stop." He stepped back and swallowed as he looked at the gorgeous man in front of him, before he steeled himself.

When Tony turned confused eyes to him and tried to step closer Tim took another step back.

"What, Tim? I don't-"

"What? You don't understand? Well let me make it simple, I don't swing that way" Tim thought he saw pain in Tony's eyes, but he pushed the thought back, Tony tried to play a prank on him, now it was his turn to make the other man think that it was Tim who played him.

Dinozzo tried to reach for Tim once more, but found himself shoved back instead hard enough to make him collide with the dumpsters and fall down. He looked wide eyed at the other man who was looking down at him with hate and contempt.

"Happy April fools day Tony" With that Tim left and if he's have turned and looked back, he would have seen Tony reach for his cell to check the date and upon confirming Tim's words, he would have seen for the first time as Tony cried.

And maybe if he hadn't left like he did, he wouldn't have to spent the evening thinking about the kiss and letting a tear slide down his own face as he thought about Tony.

Tony put his cell back in his pocket and felt tears slide down his cheeks as he watched Tim disappear from the alley.

April Fools day, He'd told his feelings on the one day of the year when Tim had the perfect opportunity to mess with him if he didn't feel the same way. Tony let out a strangled sob as he thought how he'd really believed that the younger man liked him and that there could have been something between them.

He couldn't believe what McGee had done and the thought of his cruelty just added to his tears, to give him hope and then snatch it away, and not only that but make him feel like a slut for throwing himself at the younger man, that was just not right.

Tony quickly turned sideways as his emotional distress made his stomach revolt and he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the dirty pavement. He knew he should get home but honestly he was in no shape to drive and he knew it, his vision was blurry thanks to the tears still streaming from his eyes and the vomiting had left him feeling light headed.

There was only one thing he really could do so he took out his phone and pressed speed dial one. Gibbs was the only one who knew of Tony's sexual orientation, besides Abby of course, and he knew about his subordinates feelings for the team's geek also. Furthermore, Gibbs was the only person Tony knew he could count on at a situation like this.

He waited for his mentor to pick up and with each passing minute his panic grew and the sobs seemed to get harder until finally Tony had to concede that the call would go unanswered. He curled up in on himself and rocked slightly back and forth thinking how messed up it all had gotten.

He jumped slightly when his phone went off and as he saw Gibbs' name flash on the screen he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He furtively wiped at the tears on his cheeks before taking a deep breath and answering the phone.

"B-Boss" The tremor in his voice was clear as bell and Tony could hear the concern in his bosses voice when he answered

"Dinozzo- Tony? What happened? Are you alright?" Tony smiled through his tears as he heard the worry and knew that there was at least one person who cared about him.

"Gibbs, ca- can you come get me, I don't think I can drive, he doesn't like me boss-" If it hadn't been for the distress and vulnerability in Tony's voice Gibbs might have pegged him drunk, but right now his worry was going into over drive as he thought every possible scenario that might have caused his senior agent to be in a state like this, and none of them were good.

"Just tell me where you are Tony and I'll come-" Gibbs was interrupted when he heard commotion coming from the other end "Tony what's going on?"

"Gibbs! Help" There were other voiced as well now and Gibbs could hear them calling Tony fag and saying other things that didn't bode well for the younger man. "Tony, you tell me now where you are!" But any hope Gibbs had of getting Dinozzo to answer him was trashed when there was the sound of the phone skidding along the asphalt and only distant sounds after that.

Gibbs wasted no time, he ran out of the basement and without hanging up his phone he picked up the land line and called McGee.

"I need you to trace Tony's cell phone" Gibbs ordered tersely as soon as the phone was answered.

"But Boss it's late and I don't see any reason to trace his cell" Tim was confused as to why Gibbs would want him to trace the man's phone and to be honest with himself he was mad and upset at Tony so the last thing he wanted to do was to think about tracing his phone and probably find it located at some bimbos house.

"Because he called me upset and he was attacked while on the phone!" The words had Tim on alert immediately and powering up the search program on his home computer.

"But I just left him at John's a little while ago!"

Upon hearing this Gibbs gritted his teeth as some of Tony's words started to make sense 'he doesn't like me boss' So he'd finally told Tim how he felt and obviously the younger man hadn't reacted well.

"Got it boss!" Tim yelled as the triangulation program had done it's deed " He's still at the alley that's located next to the bar"

"I'll deal with you later McGee, you'd better pray that he's alright" With that Gibbs hang up, leaving a bewildered and anxious Tim sitting at his home desk, thinking over everything that had happened that night and what his boss had said.

Tony had been so intent as he's talked with Gibbs that he hadn't noticed the two men enter the alley before they were standing no more than a few feet from him.

"Well what do we have here, it's one of the fags that were sucking each other at the bar earlier. What's the matter? Boyfriend leave you?"

Tony was stood quickly and just looked at the two men for a while before his brain kicked to gear "Gibbs help!" he frantically called for his Boss to help as the two men lunged at him.

"Oh, the fag is calling for his guy to come help him, too bad there's no one here" the bulkier of the two men sneered in disgust as he grabbed Tony and in a swift move had him in a head lock and threw his cell phone away, not even bothering to close it.

Tony tried to struggle, his earlier distress gone as adrenalin kicked in, but he was no match to the two men's strength. The smaller of the two stood right in front of the agent and sneered in his face "We don't need people like you around here and were going to give you a little friendly reminder to make sure you get our point"

That was all the warning Tony got before the man started to beat him with his fists, the pounding went on for what seemed like an eternity before there was the sound of screeching tires and the two guys decided it would be best to leave, they left Tony lying on the floor as they ran and disappeared into the shadows just as Gibbs came to the alley.

The older agent quickly took in the scene and ran to his agent who was trying to get up from the dirty floor.

"Tony, are you okay? Where did they go?" He helped Tony to sit up and then to rise to his feet and continued to support him as the younger man swayed.

"I'm fine, there was two of them and they ran before you got here. How'd you find me?" Tony asked the older man as Gibbs started to help Tony to the direction of his car.

"McGee gave me the location" Gibbs watched from the corner of his eye as Tony paled even further at the mention of the other man and that served to confirm some of his suspicions.

When they arrived to the car, Gibbs helped Tony sit down on the passenger's seat and shut the door before going to the drivers side. They rode in silence until Tony noticed where they were heading.

"I don't need a hospital, i'm fine"

"You are gonna get checked out" Gibbs' tone made Tony shut up, but secretly the older man was glad to have Tony fight him on the hospital issue, on the phone the man had sounded so defeated that Gibbs had been really and truly scared for him.

It didn't take long for them to get Tony checked out and confirm that there was no worse damage than a few cracked ribs and a lot of bruising and soon the men were sitting in Gibbs' living room in tense silence as Tony tried to get out of eating the painpills the doctor at the ER had ordered and Jethro determined to make the man swallow them.

After much cursing and threats from both sides, Tony gave up and took the pills.

"Happy now?"

"Not by a long shot. You mind telling me what happened tonight?"

Tony refused to look at the man that was now sitting in front of him on the coffee table as he answered

"Nothing happened" Gibbs frowned at the dejected tone and spoke a bit more harshly than he intended

"Well something sure as hell happened, you were a mess when you called me, what the hell did McGee do to you?"

Gibbs was shocked when Tony turned tearful eyes at him "I told him I like him and he played me, he made me think that he liked me too and then took it back. He doesn't care about me at all. I didn't even notice the men before it was too late and they were already too close." The painkiller was starting to take effect and it made it harder for Tony to control his emotions and words.

"I told him and he screwed with me and I fell for it" Tony was sobbing by the end of that statement and Gibbs drew him against the older man's chest and stroked the man's head, trying to control his anger towards McGee, he'd really like to give the man a piece of his mind right then and there.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you now, he's not gonna hurt you again"

"I love him Gibbs, I just wanted him to love me back" Tony's words were sobbed into Gibbs' shirt and each of them sent pain through the older man's heart at the vulnerability Tony was showing "No one wants me, I'm just a freaking joke"

Gibbs just continued to sooth the younger man. He glanced up as if sensing that someone was watching them and noticed McGee standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his face.

Neither man had heard Tim knock on the door or when he entered the house. The younger man had paused at the doorway to look at the scene before him and he took a good look at Tony's bruised face and the way he fell into Gibbs' arms. He had felt the overwhelming need to see if Tony was alright and he'd been just in time to hear Tony tell Gibbs what had happened that evening, heard him confess that the gorgeous agent was in love with him.

It was like someone had punched him in the gut when he heard the words. Tony really liked, no loved, him and he'd made it into a joke, he'd hurt Tony and in the process left the other man vulnerable for other's to hurt him too. The guilt was killing him and he just stood there, watching Tony cry because of him and felt himself start to cry too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs angry word startled the two men and caused Tony to look up and see the man standing in the doorway. He tried to scramble away, but Gibbs held him firmly.

"I just- I needed to-"

"What McGee? Haven't you done enough already?" Tony was shaking and trying to burrow closer to the older man, wanting the feeling of safety the man could always provide to him. He turned wide eyes to Tim and with a shaking voice talked to him .

"Please don't do this, don't make it hurt anymore." Tim's heart broke as the words hit home and he took a step towards the sofa as he tried to explain frantically

"Tony no, let me explain, please, I had to see if you're okay, when Gibbs told me you were attacked I was scared you'd be hurt." He took a deep breath and continued as it seemed that both Tony and Gibbs were listening "I love you, I'm so sorry I hurt you, but you have to understand that I thought you were playing a prank on me, I never wanted to hurt you and if I could do things differently I would. I understand if you hate me and don't want to see me ever again, but I do really love you"

Tim's speech was followed by heavy silence, only disturbed by the loud breathing of Tony that hitched occasionally from his earlier sobbing.

Tony tried to process everything Tim had said. How could the other man think he'd joke about something like this? But as he thought about it, the more Tim's reaction made sense to him. He didn't really believe Tim when he said that he loved Tony, but maybe, just maybe the probie wasn't talking shit.

Gibbs could see how confused Tony was and decided that the situation had gone on long enough.

"Tony, maybe you should go to bed and get some rest"

"NO!" the heated reaction from Tony surprised the other men and they stared at the Italian in wonder

"I want to resolve this now, I want to be able to go to bed knowing what's going to happened."

Gibbs nodded his head, deciding to let Tony lead this, but he was sticking close and making sure that Tim would stay in line. The oldest of the trio moved to stand leaning against the wall as Tony stayed sitting on the sofa and after a deep breath motioned for Tim to join him.

"Tony I-"

"No Tim, let me say this" Tim nodded his head and waited for the other man to speak, respecting his wish to be heard out.

"You hurt me Tim, you used me and then left me in that alley, feeling dirty. I thought you must really hate me to do that. I understand now why you might have thought I was playing you, but it still doesn't make what you did right. I don't think I can believe you when you say you love me, not now anyway, but I meant it when I said I loved you." Tony took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts "I want to be with you, but I don't know if you want that or if you want to just have some fun."

Tony looked down at his lap, but raised his eyes to meet Tim's as he felt fingers lifting his chin.

"I do love you Tony, and I don't want to just have fun, if you'd let me, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I would like to take you on a real date, make up for the fact that I hurt you. I'm so sorry Tony, god I was an asshole, please forgive me Tony" there were tears in both of their eyes at the end of that statement and Tim tentatively pulled Tony in his arms and when he felt the other man relax after tensing, he tightened the embrace. They stayed like that for few minutes until Tim pulled back a bit and placed a kiss on the older man's temple

"I think you need to get some rest Tony"

Tony looked at Tim and then at Gibbs before biting his bottom lip, as if afraid to say something.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked as he noticed the nervous gesture. Tony shook his head and refused to look at the men.

"Tony?" Tim asked and was enthralled to see a blush spread over Tony's cheeks

"I want you to stay with me tonight, I need to wake up next to you so I'll know that this is real"

Gibbs wasn't happy about the prospect, but wanted to support Tony "McGee can stay if he wants, but the spear room door and by bed room door will remain open so if you need me you can just call, okay?" Tony smiled gratefully at Gibbs before turning back to Tim.

McGee smiled and placed a kiss on the other man's forehead "I'd love to stay the night with you"

With that settled, the men wished good night and Gibbs helped support an pretty unsteady Tony to the spear bedroom, he helped Tony lay down and before leaving gave Tim a death glare that promised dire consequences if he hurt Tony. McGee gave a nod and got ready to bed by stripping to his boxers and t-shirt. He stood by the double bed for a moment before going under the covers when Tony lifted them up a bit for him.

Tim in a moment of daring pulled the other man to his arms and smiled as Tony snuggled to his chest.

"Good night Tony"

"G'night McGee"

With that Tony fell asleep, but Tim lay awake, relishing in the feel of Tony lying against him. He shuddered as he thought that he almost screwed up his change to ever have this and he promised to show Tony how special and loved he was. They had a hard road ahead of them and McGee knew that he had some real groveling to do still before either Tony or Gibbs would forgive him, but Tim was confident that they'd make it.

THE END


End file.
